


you gotta take care of yourself

by aubadezayn



Series: Christmas Fanfiction Giveaways [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Post-Mission, Praise Kink, Switch!Bucky kind of, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubadezayn/pseuds/aubadezayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for my winner <a href="http://blaakwidow.tumblr.com">blaakwidow</a> on tumblr! they won 1/6 2K-4K fanfictions in my christmas giveaway!</p>
<p>their given prompt was: "I was thinking maybe Steve and Bucky come back from an insanely dangerous mission and Steve is injured because he was protecting civilians and pretty much being Steve Rogers. The injury isn't severe but Bucky was pissed/worried but Steve heals up v quickly. Maybe like a few days later Bucky corners Steve and sort of lectures him on how he has to be safe but he knows that this is Steve's job and this is what he does but he also has to take care of himself. I don't know if after all that I've said that there will be any room to write but I'm more for bottom!steve and I guess maybe Bucky just takes time to lay Steve out and just worship Steve and show him that he is worth something to Bucky, that he is not just Captain America, he's Steve Rogers, that litttle punk from Brooklyn that he grew up with and i guess smut ensues which i leave up to your discretion"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you gotta take care of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everyone!! congratulations to my giveaway winner[blaakwidow](http://blaakwidow.tumblr.com) i hope you enjoy this!! hope i did your great prompt justice!
> 
> if you wanna come chat me up, i'm on tumblr as [starspangledsteve](http://starspangledsteve.tumblr.com)

Steve’s had broken bones galore since he became Captain America. He’s no longer allergic to the very air that keeps him alive, and when he gets cut or broken his body patches itself up like the wound never happened. This is good for saving humanity, this is good for protecting his friends, but it’s not overly good for himself.

 

He’s never exactly been described as patient, or cautious.

 

His ability to heal reflects this.

 

\--------------------

 

“Fuck you, Steve!” Probably not phrase usually said at a boyfriend’s bedside, when said boyfriend has gone and mangled himself, but Bucky feels it deep in his soul and can’t hold it back. The doctor, a man nearly his height but half his girth, gives Bucky a look like he’s considering having him removed by security. Bucky glares at him till the man finally puts Steve’s clipboard back in the holder and sidles out, tail between his proverbial legs.

 

“Bucky…” Steve’s going to explain himself, Bucky can practically hear it. _I’m nearly healed, Buck. It’s no big deal, Buck. There were people at risk, I had to._

“No.” He snapped, sitting down in the chair next to Steve’s bed heavily. “Don’t give me your excuses, Steve Rogers. Fuck. You.”

 

Steve’s lips are in a tight line of disapproval, but they stay shut. Bucky fumes silently, clenching his metal hand open and shut.

 

He can still see it. A snowy abandoned town 150 miles out from Moscow, and they’re there to save the lives of three American ambassador’s children. They were given strict plans and orders, and Bucky had the new SHIELD’s AI in his ear making sure it all went accordingly. They were able to take down rogue Hydra agents holding the kids’ hostage and get two of the children out. Bucky escorted them to the helicopter himself, and when he started to report that the third child had not been in the facility, he’d realized Steve was gone.

 

His stomach had knotted in a way it hadn’t since 1940 and his Steve, who was so small in his heart but so big right before his eyes, was marching into WWII.

 

He’d reported Steve missing, and they looked for his heat index and couldn’t find it. Presumably, Steve hadn’t been happy with the cleared and documented part of the town and had headed underground. Alone. With a fucking shield as his only weapon.

 

Bucky was going to find him, save him, and tear him apart for this.

 

6 more Hydra agents, 3 saved children and a day of travel and Steve was feeling pretty proud of himself besides having almost lost a leg and mangling his body beyond recognizing. Bucky hadn’t been injured beyond the accidental malfunction of one of his fingers, but Stark had fixed that on the jet back to the U.S.

 

“Buck…I’m almost heal-“

 

“I know! Okay, Stevie, you’re nearly healed. Your face is gorgeous again, you’re gonna be doin’ cartwheels around New York by tomorrow morning, I get it!” Bucky crumbled suddenly, grabbing Steve’s forearm (and carefully avoiding jostling any tubes or needles in the man). “But you can’t keep doin’ this, Steve. Not after everything.”

 

“Buck, it’s my job…”

 

“Would you let Nat do the same stuff as you, Steve? Or Sam? The same shit you pulled on that mission would have _killed_ them.” Bucky begged, trying to get the nervous shake out of his limbs by running his fingers over every inch of Steve he could reach. The skin was all flat and unharmed and a perfectly light golden color and Bucky was afraid if he wasn’t touching a certain spot it would break.

 

“Hell, it could’ve _really_ hurt you. Serum won’t grow you back a leg, Stevie.” Bucky’s hand rested gently, as light as a feather on top of the cast underneath Steve’s beige hospital blanket.

 

“I’m sorry, Buck. I’m so sorry, I love you-“ Bucky buries his head as gently as he can under Steve’s chin, holding back the desperation bubbling in his blood. He wants to touch, he wants to bite, he wants to devour Steve and make sure he knows, just how much Bucky needs him in one piece. How much Bucky almost wishes he was still small, so Bucky could make god damn sure he was at home and safe.

 

Bucky never wanted this life for his friend, never wanted war and risk to mar Steve, like it had _destroyed_ him the moment the draft came in.

_\---------------------------------_

_Several days later_

There’s not much that Steve can do that will really piss Bucky off. Bucky will cuss Steve out for eating the last of the bread just when he’s cravin’ a sandwich, but he’ll be right back in Steve’s arms five minutes later. He’ll punch Steve in the face for waking him up early for a fucking run, but he’ll be kissin’ the fading bruise immediately after.

 

But when it comes to Steve risking his life, Bucky can hold a grudge.

 

After Steve gets out of the hospital, and he’s about 99% back to perfect, he honestly thinks Bucky’s gonna let him go straight back to SHIELD. Right back to risking his fucking neck, while Bucky has to watch.

 

“Buck, why aren’t you ready to go?” Steve asks, rearranging the gloves that go with his stealth suit.

 

“I’m not goin’, I wasn’t called in.” Bucky snaps from the kitchen, dragging his finger on his StarkPad to stare blankly at the next page of his book.

 

“Yeah, but…” Bucky always goes with Steve, whether or not he’s called in for duty besides the point. Steve probably wants to say that, but from the torn thrown-off expression on his face he’s not sure how.

 

“It’s just a routine mission, if you’re concerned about my leg or somethin’.” Steve finally throws out, snapping his shield onto his back. Bucky doesn’t respond, which will infuriate Steve, and he knows it. He drags to the next page even though he hadn’t read any of the last one.

 

“Buck…come on, get dressed, you know we’re a team.” Steve sidles up next to him, big blue puppy eyes and slightly hurt voice on. Bucky refuses to give in so easily though. He presses the off button the pad and turns to face Steve, who is closer than Bucky had originally thought.

 

“Were we a team when you went into a red zone without me and risked your stupid ass with a fucking shield as your only weapon?” Bucky gets a little closer, Steve’s eyes crossing to follow him. “Were we, Stevie?” His words brush over Steve’s face, and Bucky watches Steve’s eyes dilate just a little bit before moving away.

 

“Bucky, I already apologized and _explained…_ ”

 

“You explained all the reasons you had to, Steve. But you didn’t explain any of the reasons why you think I shouldn’t be mad at you. I’m _furious_ with you, and I don’t think you get it.” Bucky moved away, ripping off the refrigerator and drinking straight from the carton.

 

“I don’t!”

 

“You could have died! You could have been really hurt, Steve! You’re not immortal or indestructible-“ Bucky shouted, slamming the milk back into the fridge and letting the door crash closed.

 

“I get that but I’m fine-“ Steve shouted back, dropping his helmet on the counter.

 

“I couldn’t find you.” Bucky whispered, breaking the growing tension with solemn, quiet words. “I turned around and you weren’t there.”

 

“Buck…”

 

“You don’t get it, Steve. I don’t know if that 70 year sleep helped you, or if it was easier because you always wanted to be like this, but I don’t see the same guy that everyone else does.” Bucky looked away, feeling his eyes getting stupidly wet and his throat choked up. He tries to channel everything his therapist tells him to; _think, speak, and be honest._

 

“I still see you with asthma and you can’t hear out of one ear and you weigh 90 fucking pounds wet, and you’re just marching into red zones alone, and getting _mangled_ for it.  I feel like I failed. Since we met Steve, I’ve been trying to protect you and you’ve always just thrown yourself into danger no matter the consequences!”

 

“I’m bigger now, Bucky-“

 

“That just means you take bigger risks!”

 

Bucky means to walk away. He means to keep yelling. His rage wants him to throw Steve through the wall, but _Bucky_ does something entirely different.

 

He kisses Steve for the first time since before the mission a week ago.

 

It’s desperate and hungry and no matter how hard he tries to stay cool, all the anger and hurt inside him is boiling out. Steve fucking lifts him, because he’s _not_ that little guy from the 40’s, and lays him out on the counter, shoving his StarkPad onto the floor. It’s probably fine, Bucky thinks as Steve rips his undershirt right off, exposing him to the cold of the counter.

 

This is great of course, Steve’s mouth on his neck and his hands slipping into Bucky’s sweatpants, but it’s not what he wants right now. He doesn’t want fast and hard in the kitchen before a mission, he wants slow. He wants to spend time on Steve, get it through his head that just because he’s packed with muscle now, doesn’t mean he’s not Bucky’s little guy.

 

He finally gets the willpower to push Steve away, lips lingering for a moment before he breathes “Call SHIELD, get ‘em to get Clint off his ass. You’re staying home.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Bucky’s not particularly attached to topping, but not to bottoming either. But there is some obsessively great quality to being able to take Steve down, and keep him down. He could have done it when Steve was small, but wouldn’t have. He couldn’t trip Steve after Project Rebirth much less keep him down if he didn’t want to.

 

Now, Steve wants it (obvious in the blown-out blue eyes and the constant writhing as Bucky peels off the stealth suit). “Fuck, come on Buck. _Please_.”

 

Bucky smirks, finally popping the last button and zipper on Steve’s pants. “Nooo.” He mocks, pulling the pants off slowly, watching the light blonde hair on Steve’s legs stand up in the cold and stimulation.

 

“I’m gonna make you mine, Stevie. I’m gonna show you just _why_ you gotta be more careful.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Steve hitched an eyebrow high up. He fell back against the bed with a moan when Bucky pressed his tongue straight to the head of his cock. Steve was already hard, the head a deep red and wet with precum, and only growing wetter with the light teasing kisses Bucky was giving.

 

Abandoning his task for a moment, Bucky slid slowly up Steve til he could kiss him. Breaking the kiss with a wet sound, and running one finger over the deep pink of Steve’s well-kissed lips, Bucky nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“You’re mine.” Bucky sat back on top of Steve’s thighs, running his hands slowly down Steve’s chest. “You gotta be more careful with yourself, can’t break something that’s mine.”

 

“Touch me, Bucky, come on.”

 

“I am though, Stevie?” Bucky trailed one finger around Steve’s nipple, barely touching the skin. Steve bucked up under him, bouncing Bucky in his lap but Bucky held on tight with his thighs.

 

“Fuck, Buck please.”

 

Bucky sat back on Steve’s thighs and bit his lip hard. Steve’s cock was so hard and desperate looking, all the blood pooling in the head and turning it almost purple. Having mercy on Steve, who was really starting to look angry, Bucky licked both of his palms. Never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend, he wrapped both hands around Steve’s cock and pumped once.

 

Steve groaned, tossing his head backwards into the pillow, his neck straining deliciously.

 

“You’re gonna be careful next time, right Stevie? You’re not gonna run off alone.” Bucky pumped both hands several more times, before moving one of them down to roll Steve’s balls in his palm.

 

“No, no, I won’t.” Steve begged, arching his back and biting his lip. His lips were so dark and plump from biting and kissing. Bucky couldn’t look away.

 

He rolled his hips down on Steve’s thigh, just once, to relieve the pressure building up in his pants. He needed to get out of these sweats, but he wanted Steve to come at least once before he did.

 

He slid his hand down Steve’s cock and all the way up his chest til he reached Steve’s neck, his other hand taking up the job of jacking. There at Steve’s chin, his fingers spread out to cover the bottom of Steve’s jaw, two of them dipping in between those beautiful lips.

 

Steve sucked on his fingers like a good boy, moaning openly and brokenly as Bucky’s other hand sped up on his cock. His abdominal muscles clenched and unclenched rapidly before Bucky’s hungry eyes.

 

“Come on, Steve. You can do it, baby.” Bucky encouraged Steve quietly, rocking slowly and minutely on Steve’s thigh, the desperation building up in him as it did in Steve.

 

Finally, with one last loud gruff groan and a broken exhale, Steve’s back snapped into a high arc and he broke, coming all over Bucky’s hand.

 

Bucky collapsed on top of Steve, pressing frantic kisses and quiet praise into the man’s neck.

 

“So good, Stevie.” Bucky whispered, kissing Steve’s lips and feeling him shake and shiver lightly in his arms.

 

“I love you, you know that, right? You’re always my best guy.” He rolled them slightly in the bed so he was underneath Steve. He wrapped one of his arms around Steve’s large chest and pulled him back into Bucky’s arms, Steve’s head resting on his shoulder.

 

“Love you too, Buck.” Steve mumbled, voice drowsy and dazed.

 

Bucky gave Steve time to come down for the high, but he couldn’t ignore his own stubbornly hard dick forever.

 

“Steve, baby, how you doin’?” Bucky asked, running his metal hand up and down Steve’s chest cooling the flushed skin.

 

“Mm, good, Buck.” Steve cuddle back into Bucky, unknowingly rubbing his ass all along Bucky’s dick. Or maybe knowingly, as he didn’t stop doing it once Bucky bit down on his neck. “Fuck me, Buck. I need you.”

 

“I have you.” Bucky rolled Steve off of him, stomach to the bed and face turned to the side. Steve was pliant and warm from his orgasm, and let Bucky manhandle him.

 

Bucky got the lube and a condom from their side table, and put it down next to Steve’s thigh on the bed. Then he pulled off his own sweats, his dick finally free and he gave himself a few light strokes to stave off orgasm. While he was focusing on Steve, he could hold back.

 

He took his time opening Steve up, kissing him lazily, almost sleepily. Every burst of pleasure in Steve translated into a slow luxuriated moan, every extra finger makes Steve push his hips down into it nice and gentle. This is what Bucky wanted.

 

When Steve’s open enough, and begging, pulling at Bucky’s shoulders with sharp nails, Bucky rolls the condom down on his cock. His fingers on himself make him ache even harder, so he lubes up quickly and rolls Steve back onto his stomach.

 

“You with me, Stevie?” Bucky asks, to make sure Steve’s consenting. When Steve nods and says yes, Bucky pushes forward, holding Steve’s cheeks firmly in both palms pulled open. He slides home easily, cock pushing into Steve like it was made for him.

 

“ _Fuck, Steve_.” Bucky laid himself over Steve’s back, tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair and kissing his neck. “I love you, baby doll. You good?” He won’t move til Steve gives the go-ahead.

 

Instead of answering, Steve thrusts backwards hard, nearly throwing Bucky off. “Come on, Buck, give it to me. Make me yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments much appreciated!


End file.
